Lessons
by Cherry Flavored
Summary: A one-shot switching back and forth from early in Yuna's journey in FFX-2 to the time period in FFX after the group defeats Yunalesca and are training to fight Sin. T/Y


Lessons  
  
By Cherry Flavored  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.   
  
Listened to: Yuna no Ballad, from the FFX-2 soundtrack (go download it now!)  
  
Warnings: possible WAFF-y goodness ahead  
  
I don't read too much FFX fanfiction, so I don't know if this idea is completely original or a rip off. This is my first FF fanfiction of any kind. Just tell me what you think. I wanted to show Yuna in a different light than I've seen her before, and I also wanted to stay true to the game. This is kind of in two sections, first showing how Yuna affected Tidus and then showing how Tidus affected Yuna. Also, on a note, I don't think Yuna has holsters for her gun in her X-2 outfit, but where else would she keep them? So I gave her holsters. So sue me. Also, I'm not familiar with Paine (pronounced "Pine"), so I just went on what I know.  
  
Oh! Before I forget, there are two references to the end of the game in Yuna's memories (one is repeated). See if you can find them!!  
  
~~~   
  
What a long day. It was sunset, and we had been out in the hot Luca sun for hours. Rikku had been looking for a place for us to stay the night, but I didn't think it would be too hard for the now-legendary guardian to get a few rooms in an inn. Paine went with her, I think because they knew I wanted to be alone for just a few minutes.   
  
We had decided to take a short break today by going to see the blitzball tournament. It was a huge event, and I was pleased to get to watch the teams. I could never be on a professional blitzball team, but I'm getting pretty good none the less. It was almost tempting just to jump off the harbor and into the ocean that surrounded Luca, just for a chance to practice by myself.  
  
Right now, I was sitting the perfect spot to do so- I had found a small dock near the sphere theater. I ran all the way to the end of it to sit down and dangle my legs off the edge, where the water splashed up to my toes as the waves hit the strong wood of the dock.  
  
As I stared into the water, I looked closely at my reflection. I straightened my hair a bit, and flipped it behind my head. The bead from my hair wrap tapped my head slightly. As it hit, a thought popped into my head.  
  
I glanced around- first to the right, then the left, and finally I looked behind me- and no one was there. I giggled as I held my index and middle fingers up near my head. They started to glow, and then, after a flash of light, I let my hand fall back into the resting position it was in before.  
  
I smiled as I stared at my reflection, now slightly altered. The girl looking back at me now had a dimly shining golden halo around her head.  
  
I do this a lot, when no body was around me. I simply cast an Auto-life spell on myself, a spell that had no reason to be there when I wasn't fighting. I just do it to remember.   
  
Even if everything in the world forgets, I'll remember.  
  
~  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief. I was tired after the battle, but I had done well. I walked towards our camp, the light of it beckoning me through the darkness of night time. I found the perfect opportunity to show off my new thievery skills to the master thief herself.  
  
"Check this out!" I said, with a huge grin on my face. I casually tossed a dark red object at Rikku as I sat on the ground by the fire. From between the flames on the other side of the campfire, I saw Tidus smiling at me. I blushed.  
  
"No way, Yunie! When did you get so lucky! This is a Shining Gem!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
I smiled proudly. "I know. I swiped it from that shell dragon back there. I did just like you told me! I was surprised it worked so well, it was only my third time trying it out."  
  
Rikku's eyes filled with pride. "I'm such a good teacher!" she said with a wink.  
  
Tidus spoke up. "I've learned a thing or two as well," he said, trying to sound as cool as possible.  
  
My eyes lit up. I knew what he was referring to. I had been working with him on it for a week. "You mean…?"  
  
He nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Well, show me!" I said. Suddenly, he dropped his cool exterior and practically skipped over to where Rikku and I were sitting the other side of the fire. I laughed.  
  
"Okay, you ready?" he asked. I nodded, excitement clearly visible on both of our faces. He held his hand near me and a blue light swirled around him, and then he passed the light to me.  
  
Rikku looked surprised. "Tidus! You know Yunie's Cura spell?"  
  
His only reply was a smile. He didn't take his eyes off me though, as he was waiting for a reaction.  
  
Calm spread over my body, restoring all of my tired muscles to full strength. It's not as if I hadn't felt the same sensation before, I had perform the same ritual on myself so many times. But this was different. He was sending me his strength and his… dare I say, love? It was just wrapped up in one simple spell. The spell wasn't nearly as strong as one of my own at the time, but it soothed in far more many ways than any other curative measure ever been put on me.   
  
I fell backwards onto the soft grass behind me. I was filled to the brim with the greatest kind of happiness. I felt soft laughter overcome me.  
  
Could it stay this way forever, now that I don't have to die? No, Yuna, don't be so selfish. Take things a day at a time.  
  
Tidus looked pleased with himself. He fell back onto the grass with me. He looked over to Rikku and pointed to the gem that was closed in her hands.  
  
"Rikku, go give that to Wakka to put in the main supply bag," he said.  
  
Rikku got the message. She left without a word of protest, but I'd guess she had a couple of thoughts in her mind that I would blush about.   
  
Nevertheless, I'll admit I was quite pleased to be alone with him, even if it was just for a short time. He turned over to face me.  
  
"There's something else, Yuna," he said quietly.  
  
My curiosity could not be hidden. "What?" I asked.  
  
Tidus smirked. "Close your eyes," he said. I looked at him skeptically, but I did as he wished. I trust him.  
  
I sensed his hand near me, somewhere. Then… I suddenly felt so completely safe…   
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
I saw bright gold above my head. Kind of like…  
  
"You learned…?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
He nodded. "All on my own! You impressed?"  
  
"Of course! But how? This is so advanced, I only recently learned it!" I said.  
  
"I know. I watched you training, and I just followed everything you did and… well, here it is!" He paused for a moment, looking at his work, then at me. "You know what? You look even more like an angel with this spell on."  
  
I blushed. He usually doesn't say things like that. Not that I expected him to all of the time; I would have spent my whole pilgrimage blushing. But it was very nice to hear it, and it made me think about… the future. My future… and his.  
  
I let my mind temporarily trail off, with visions of peacetime and happy lives in Besaid.  
  
I sighed and relaxed. "Isn't it beautiful…?" I whispered. I looked over at Tidus as I brought my power forth to cast. With a swift motion from my trusty Nirvana, which had been sitting by my side, I had cast Dispel.   
  
The Auto-life was gone, but with him lying next to me, I felt just as safe.  
  
~  
  
"Yuna, don't do that. You know we can't rest in here," he told me, kneeling by my side. I had slumped against the wall in exhaustion, and slid to the cold, hard ground.  
  
I was so tired. But the dangerous halls of this dungeon were crawling with the most terrible fiends we've ever faced. It's enough to make a girl want to sleep for days.  
  
"Why can't Omega just show up?" I asked sarcastically, laughing despite myself. "I'm so tired…"  
  
I looked around. Auron and Lulu were scouting the premises for fiends, and Wakka was hitting his lethal blitzball against a wall that was fairly far away from where I was. Kimahri was standing the farthest away though, always the bravest and the most eager to protect the summoner. Rikku was near him, trying her hardest to get a sentence out of the Ronso.   
  
"Listen to me, Yuna. We are winning in here. That's never happened before. Do you know why?" Tidus asked. I looked up at him in attention. "We're defeating these fiends because of you. You're like our trump card. You are more powerful than I ever imagined. I understand why you are suddenly tired, but I won't let you talk so negatively when you have been everyone's hope for this entire journey."  
  
My astonishment could not be contained. Despite the fact that he was technically scolding me, I loved every single word that came out of his mouth. I found myself wishing he would yell at me more.  
  
But he didn't. In a swift motion, I felt the same feeling pass over my body that I felt before, when we were resting in the Calm Lands. He had used a curative spell on me again, but this one was far more powerful. I think this was Curaga.   
  
This wasn't the bliss I remembered though. This was hot, fierce, and strong. He had passed something much deeper to me than before. I felt him, completely.   
  
My eyes opened to their fullest. Then, a determined expression replaced my tired demeanor.   
  
Tidus leaned in towards me, and whispered something in my ear that I won't forget.   
  
"This is how I feel every single time you heal me, Yuna. Know this- you have power. You have the strongest will I have ever witnessed. Don't let that will fail you," he said. I felt his breath against my face, and I could feel it inch closer.  
  
I wanted to kiss him so badly.   
  
But instead I stood up, with my hands by my side and a new light in my eyes. He stood up behind me, and before I could move, he held me back by the wrist. I turned to face him and I saw his eyes quickly dart around to the others. Then, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.   
  
Needless to say, I blushed.  
  
He played it off nicely, though. He smiled and then pushed me towards the place Lulu and Auron were standing, ushering me to continue forward. Of course; I was to lead the troops. I was ready.  
  
"Everyone," I said, urging them to walk towards me. "Omega is at the end of these awful ruins, and we are going to destroy him. I… I apologize for my behavior before. I know what lies ahead, and after we defeat Omega, we will head to find Sin. It is time." There was force in my voice, and my sudden resolve only proved I was ready to fight.  
  
I received approving glances from Auron, Lulu, and Kimahri. Wakka looked on with both understanding and fear. I knew he wasn't scared, he was frightened for me, and he was probably worried about my recent change in disposition. Rikku had a similar look on her face, but she had a smile of understanding lighting up her features.  
  
I turned to face Tidus. So many questions flew through my head. He really felt like that every single time I used magic on him? I didn't even realize I was affecting him in such a manner. What would I have done without the strength he has given me? What if our paths had never crossed? What if something happens…?  
  
Shut up, Yuna. Things happen for a reason. Concentrate on the coming battles.  
  
I looked at him with a sincere expression. "Thank you," I whispered before I walked forward. I walked ahead of Kimahri and Rikku. I was to be the guardian now, no longer the guarded. They all fell in place behind me and followed.   
  
I had power.  
  
I would defeat Sin.  
  
I had the resources I needed.  
  
I would create the future I desired, and I would not let Spira's fate continue on an inevitable course.  
  
I had power.  
  
I had him beside me.   
  
Always.  
  
~  
  
"Yuunnniiiiiiieee!!!!"   
  
I heard a shout from behind me. Rikku must have found my hiding place. With a wave of my hand, the halo disappeared. It had been so long since I had cast a spell like the old days; I liked doing it again. I liked seeing my reflection the way he saw me.   
  
But now, I have something else. I got up and quickly glance at my full reflection. My two pistols, on either side of my waist, shined brightly under the newly risen moon. I turned to face my companions.  
  
"Yuna! Let's go!" I heard Paine shout. She didn't look too happy, but then again, she never does. I smiled at the two.   
  
Walking along the dock, I glanced at the sky. The war between day and night was almost over, and soon darkness would consume everything. I always thought the sky was so amazing because of how massive it was. It was powerful.  
  
Then, I thought of my memories. I thought of that day in Omega Ruins.   
  
I have power. I have the resources necessary to defeat the problems that lie before me.  
  
He is still at my side, just like always, and right now, I know he's out there, waiting to be found.  
  
I want to tell him about my power. I felt strength with every step my boots made against the sturdy wooden dock.   
  
I want to show him. So I grabbed the pistol in my right holster and held it firmly in my grip. With a smile at Rikku and Paine, I raised the gun above my head. They both gave me a strange look, but I paid no attention.  
  
I fired one loud, clear shot into the night sky.  
  
Can you hear it? You gave me power.  
  
Thank you.  
  
~End.  
  
Email me at inrose@aminorglitch.com 


End file.
